U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,807 to Turbak et al. (assigned to ITT), issued July 27, 1982, describes food products containing a suspension of microfibrillated cellulose as a thickener, flavor carrier and suspension stabilizer. Food uses specifically taught include fillings, crushes, soups, gravies, puddings, dips, toppings and other food products. See in particular Example 6, which discloses the use of this microfibrillated cellulose in preparing fruit fillings and crushes.
Turbak, "Microfibrillated Cellulose--A New Composition of Commercial Significance," Tappi, 1984 Non-Woven Symposium, page 121, describes the use of this microfibrillated cellulose in reduced calorie jams and jellies, reduced calorie foods, and low and reduced calorie spreads. This use in low calorie food products appears to be based on microfibrillated cellulose as a nondigestible thickener.